It's not fair
by Roshwen
Summary: Removed by the admin, fixed by me. Holly and Trouble are secretly in love. Problem is: Grub loves Holly too, and when he finds out about their romance, he is heartbroken. In a desperate attempt to win Holly's heart, he does something nobody ever expected.
1. Grub Kelp

**AN: ADMINS PLEASE DON'T REMOVE THIS AGAIN! PLEASE? I'm very sorry for the script parts, I have fixed it now, along with the other parts of the story I didn't like. I don't know if it's allowed to repost a deleted story, but since this one's one of the best I've written, I'll take the risk. Please _please_ give it another chance. **

**READERS This is a Trouble/Holly ship. Don't like it, don't read it. If you read it and you DO like it, please let me know. That means PLEASE review! Even if you already did the first time, I changed a few things, so feel free to review again!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**IT'S NOT FAIR**

**1. Grub Kelp**

It's not fair.

Really, I mean, he already has everything, you know? I mean, he's rich and famous, being the commander of the LEP and everything. He's got it all.

And now he has Holly too.

Not fair. I like her better than he does, I know that. And I know Trouble, too. He's my brother, you know. And he and Holly… I mean, it's just not possible, you know. They can't be together, because Í want her. And I always get what I want, mommy told me so. Besides, Trouble isn't even allowed to be in love. Chix once said to me, that if a commander falls in love, he must be fired. Or else, he could bring the People in danger if he can't focus on his job, you know.

I was só glad that Holly was back, you know. And then HE walks in and they…

Let me tell you what happened.

I was sitting in the shuttle, with Holly, flying from Hybras to Haven, and I was extremely happy. I mean, I had not seen her in three years, and I had really missed her. She's the only one in all the LEP who is nice to me, you know.

So, me happy, and everyone else was happy too. Only Holly was silent, but that wasn't strange, you know. I mean, she had just heard that she had been gone for about three years and everything. I guessed she was very worried about her family and everything, because that's who she is. Always caring for others.

Anyway, the shuttle pilot said that we had to make another stop to pick up the commander, aka my brother. Holly suddenly looked very scared. Thinking it was Sool she was afraid of, I told her that Trouble was commander now. For some reason she didn't seem to like this, she closed her eyes and started breathing very fast. I didn't know why, but I thought she was in a sort of shock, you know.

So, the shuttle stopped. The door opened, and Trouble entered. He didn't notice us. The only thing he seemed to notice was Holly. The look on his face was scaring me, he looked really weird. Almost like he was going to faint or something, or like he'd seen a ghost. It gave me the goosebumps.

I don't exactly know what happened next, but suddenly, he was kissing her. Trouble was kissing Holly. _My_ Holly! _My_ brother! _Kissing_! Can you believe it? I couldn't, so I wanted to start crying because I didn't understand, and because Holly was kissing someone else then me. Well, actually, she never kissed me, but that's not important. Then, Holly said something.

"D'Arvit," she said. This kind of shocked me; I'm a sensitive elf, you know.

Anyway, she said the D-word and then: "I finally made you cry!"

I'd never seen Trouble cry before, so I looked at him, and yes: I saw tears rolling down his cheeks. This was quite a shock as well, you know. I mean, my big brother, the brave commander and one of the most famous beings under the earth was _crying. _Even Foaly fell silent.

'I love you, Holly. The gods know I do, I love you more than anything. I love you.' I heard Trouble whisper. Then he tried to say something more, but he didn't really made it. I know how hard it is to speak when you are crying, believe me, so I wasn't really surprised. Alas for us (Foaly, the two scary things called demons, the pilot and me), he and Holly went to sit in the back of the shuttle, so we couldn't hear what they were saying. But I can _guess_ what Trouble said, you know. Because Holly arrived in Police Plaza this morning with a huge ring around her finger...

So, now you know what happened.

I hate him. And that's new to me, you know. I mean, when he became commander it kind of made me jealous, but I never hated him for it, because he told me he was sorry that I wasn't promoted. But now, he hasn´t said anything. And he knows that I love Holly. Because I really do. At least, he should have apologized to me after kissing _my _girl, but all he did was standing there, with that stupid grin on his face. He completely forgot me. Forgot _me,_ his own brother!

And you know what? When I told everything to mom, and said that I hated him, she got angry! She started to yell at me and everything, so I ran upstairs to my room. She didn´t call me back, so now I´m still sitting here.

I really hate him. And if he doesn´t make an excuse to me within the next few days, I´ll tell mommy again. I won´t say I hate him, but I will tell here that he´s got something that is mine. Then mommy will listen to me, you know. And she will tell Trouble to give it back to me. So there.

**AN: Poor Grub. Must be hard, to be standing in your brothers shadow... or is he just being pathetic. You can decide for yourself, next chapter will be up in a few days! **


	2. Foaly

**AN New chapter, new POV. This is Foaly speaking, a few weeks after ch. 1. OK? Please, read and review! Please?**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine **

**2. Foaly**

Wow. Didn't expect that would happen.

I mean, Holly and Trouble? _Holly? _Holly getting married? Never. Never never never _ever _I thought.And I was wrong. I am the smartest, most intellectual and most brilliant being under the earth, and I was _wrong. _

Well, I'm happy for them. If there is someone who deserves a little piece of happiness, then it is Trouble Kelp. Remember, all the mess with Sool? He deserves it. Just like Holly does.

It is really amazing how they managed to keep it a secret to everyone. Even I didn't know. And I'm really proud to say that I know everything that happens in Police Plaza. I know everything, except that my best friend is in love with my commander. I must say, I felt a little embarrassed when I finally found out.

Finally. And now they're engaged. Everyone is happy, lalalala.

Except for one, but come on, there is nothing he can do anymore. I mean, they're getting married in a few months. What under the earth is there that Grub Kelp could do right now? Nothing, right?

And still, I'm not really comfortable with it. I know it's stupid to be afraid of Grub, but he is getting on my nerves. The look on his face… just like a little kid's, just being robbed of his lollipop, who's been buggered all day long and he's getting sick of it. He looks like he's going to break, just like that, if you know what I mean.

That's rubbish. We're talking about Grub Kelp, right? Grub. Starts to call for his mommy when there is a dwarf grinning to him. Hides behind his big brother if he's on a mission. That elf is the biggest coward there is. Sometimes I seriously wonder why on earth he's in the LEP.

O crap, there he is. What's he doing here?

Well, let's try to be nice, and have a pleasant conversation. 'Hello, Grub. Something up?'

'Commander asking for you.'

Man, any more grumpier and he could pass for Julius in a bad mood, when he was still alive. Why would Trouble ask for me?

'Did he tell you why?'

'Nope. Think it has to do with the _wedding'_

Ah, right. I still don't know anything now, and Grub's face is turning even worse. Man o man, somebody in here is _jealous! _Ok, I'll try not to grin or laugh at him. Be nice.

'Wedding. He and Holly, I presume?'

Grub is looking really vicious right now. 'Think so.'

I'm sorry. I just can't help it. 'Why so upset? What's wrong?'

And _strike! '_Nothing. Nothing at all.'

He leaves, slamming the door behind him. But not before I saw his eyes well up. Grub Kelp is such a baby.

Right, nothing. Yeah, do you believe it? With my superior psychological knowledge I know exactly what's going on. Or little corporal is jealous. However, as I already said, it's Grub Kelp we're talking about. So, nothing going to happen.

I hope. Because I still feel something, like mental goose bumps.

* * *

_I changed Vanessa into Sool. When I know how to write a story with the Vanessa-girl, I'll change it back._

* * *

**So, second chapter up. Sorry for being late, by the way. Next up as soon as... er... I... Well, I'll try to make some time for it. Okay? Thank you!**


	3. Grub Kelp Again

**AN: Yes, I'm alive! Yesterday, I suddenly stumbled on my old fanfics that were still waiting for me to finish them . Well, I didn't want to dissapoint them, and you readers, so here's chapter three of INF. Slightly changed, however, so I would like some reviews!**

* * *

**Grub**** Kelp ****(again****)**

I hate him. I hate him and Foaly and Cahartez and Ash and everybody. They're all so happy for them, the happy couple, it makes me want to scream. Or cry.

I told mommy what Trouble was doing to me, that he proposed to the girl _I _love, and you know what? She said to me that Trouble and Holly would make the prettiest couple in all of Haven!!! She even said to me: 'Listen sweetie, you can have anything you want, but the love of people, you have to earn.' And then she started about fairytales, and how they're not coming true, and more nonsense.

!!!

I wish my life was a fairytale. Then I would be Prince Charming, and Holly would be my princess.

Anyway, telling mommy didn't help me, so I went to Cahartez. I told him the commander was in love, which is against the rules. A commander can't lead the LEP properly when he is struck by Cupid, and can't think of anything but his girl. It's in the _Lower Elements Police Set of Rules Book. _So I told Cahartez about Trouble and Holly. Cahartez said he already knew.

So I asked him about the rules. Why wasn't Trouble degraded, or even fired? He could be a danger to everybody, I said. He won't be able to make a proper decision. What if it's Holly or the People?

Cahartez told me, that Trouble had managed to lead the LEP perfectly fine, during three years in which he didn't know when his girlfriend would return, and if she would come back at all. So, he said, there was no reason to fire him.

Telling Cahartez didn't help either.

So I came home, pretty upset, you know, because nobody would help me, and then mommy told me her little LEP commander and his beautiful girlfriend (a.k.a. Trubs and Holly) were coming to dinner tonight. Tonight!!! He and Holly!!!

I never swear, you know. But when mommy told me this, I got so angry, I almost blurted out something nasty.

I must do something, and quick. Because if I don't, they will get married and everything, and then I'll lose my chance to be with Holly forever. And I cannot, will not and shall not let that happen!!! Never, never, never, _never!!!_ Holly is meant to be mine, and not Trouble's.

But what can I do? I mean, the way it looks right now, Trouble will never let her go, not for all the gold under the earth. And if I go to him, and explain everything (as if!), he won't listen, and even if he would, he wouldn't understand. He's not that smart, you know. Sure, he's pretty, and funny and smart enough to be a LEP-commander, but still, I've always been the intelligent guy. Trouble got the charm; I got the brains. It is so not fair, that the handsome people always get what they want, and intelligent people are struggling for left-over's. So, you see, if I go to Trouble and tell him Holly should be mine, he would probably just laugh at me.

You see? And I don't know what else I should do. Nobody wants to help me, because everyone thinks they're so cute together. Even my mommy doesn't understand me!!! She even said to me, that if I ever again dared to say that Holly was mine, she would ground me!!! Can you believe that? She has never said such a thing to me, not in my whole life!!! And when I started to cry, she got even angrier and said I shouldn't be such a baby.

I'm not a baby. I'm almost eighty years old, so I'm a big boy. No baby.

I feel really depressed right now. My brother is marrying the girl I love, my mommy is angry with me and nobody understands me. Maybe I should call my psychologist again, dr. Jerbal Argon. He's the guy who was supposed to look after Opal Koboi, and screwed up, you know, but he's not a bad doctor. In fact, he's a great guy. He really helped me out, after Commander Root died and after the Goblin Revolution and everything. He listened to me, and made me feel comfortable again.

Yes, I think I'll make an appointment to speak him again tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter Four will be up tomorrow. About chapter Five, I have a confession to make. **

**I lost it. **

**Well, not completely, but the important part is missing since mr. Admin decided to remove my story. **

**Now, I have a question for you guys. Because I save stories I really like on my computer myself, I was wondering if there is someone out there who has saved the entire story It's Not Fair? If so, would you please send me chapter 5? I would be so grateful to you if you did!!! **

**If not, don't panic. It will still be up, but it's going to take a while. When I've finished that, chapter 6 and 7 will be up very soon, since I've managed to find them in my mailbox. **


	4. Jerbal Argon

**AN: as promised, here's chapter 4. I kept the script form slightly, because that was IMO the best way to write this chapter. Have fun!**

**Jerbal Argon**

**Report of the therapy session with Grub Kelp, by Jerbal Argon**

Patient made an appointment on June 12, the year of the Demon Return.

Given reason: broken heart.

Session date: June 13, the year of the Demon Return

14.30

* * *

'So, mister Kelp, what's bringing you here?'

He answered with the standard sentence: 'Doc, I need help. My brother is marrying the girl I love, my mommy won't listen to me, and if I tell someone else I feel miserable, they don't listen to me. They all laugh, and nobody understands me.'

At that point, he started sobbing, and grabbed a tissue.

O dear. This is not going to be your standard psych talk, I'm afraid. Be very careful in what you say.

'I see. And your brother knows that you are in love with his fiancée?'

He's biting his lip now. O dear.

'Well… I think so….'

'Did you ever tell him?' I guess not, but I have to ask. Speaking out is an essential part in therapy.

'No… not really,' he says, reluctantly, 'but I told my mommy, and I mentioned her name often enough, so I think he might know…'

'But you never told him right away?'

He's staring at the floor, and I know he hasn't.

'No.' It's more a squeak than an actual word, and again he grabs a tissue. Never, in all my centuries as a psychologist, I've heard or seen something like this. I actually have to think about what to say next.

'Right.' Lovely word, that. Gives you something to say, and it actually means nothing.

'You really love this girl?' That seems an appropriate question here.

He looks up, offended. 'Sure I do. She saved my life more than once, and she's the only girl who is nice to me. I mean, the other girls I know, all talk to me like I'm a baby or a cuddly-bear. She's the only one who doesn't. Yes, I love her. I really do.

'I see.' Another amazing phrase, just like 'right'. 'Well, you could start with a talk to your brother, to explain him you're not happy. I think he will listen to you, and it will help him to understand.

Now he's looking either sceptical or sick. 'Don't think so.'

Sceptical it is. 'Why not?' I ask.

'Because he's so selfish. He hasn't listened to me for once in my life, so why would he now? And even if he does, he won't break up with Holly. It won't help me.'

Gosh, he really doesn't think much of his brother. I don't know Trouble Kelp like that, and I wonder how the patient came to see him that way. However, I don't have the time to try and change his point of view on his brother. I wonder if that is what he wants, by the way. The only thing I can do now, is making him feel better by speaking out. So that's what I tell him.

'I do think that it will help you to speak out, actually. Even if you don't get what you want, it might help you to relieve your disappointment, and eventually to rest with it.'

He's doubting. 'Yeah… maybe. Maybe I'll try to talk to him. And if it doesn't help? What must I do if he still won't listen?'

Man o man. Do I have to tell him everything?

'Shoot him?' Oops. Ahem. 'I mean, just kidding. If he doesn't want to listen to you, so be it. Then there is nothing you can do but accepting it. Maybe you could tell your mother… you still live with her, don't you?' He nods. Gods, this guy is eighty-two, and he still lives with his mom. No wonder he has trouble. Haha.

'She won't listen to me,' he wails suddenly. 'I told her everything, and all she does is talking about the wedding and how cute they are together, and she even told me she wouldn't do anything to help me…' He grabs another tissue.

'And why don't you talk to Holly? Explain her how you feel. I know her, she will listen to you.'

His eyes are suddenly widening with fear. 'No! She'll laugh at me too, just like all the others do!'

'So you are too scared to tell your loved one how you really feel?'

He turns red, and is silent. I get it.

'I see. Well, I give you the same advice again: talk to her. If your brother won't listen to you, maybe she can persuade him to do so.

I can see he hates the idea, but tries to be cooperative. 'Well… I don't know…'

'Just try it,' I say in my friendliest voice, 'and if you really don't feel up to do it, just call me and I'll help you. That's what I'm here for.

Patient left.

**Conclusion from this session**

Grub Kelp needs intensive therapy. I mean, more than just a few talks, spread over a couple of months. His self-confidence is extremely low, he still acts like he's forty and he is afraid everything. I would have suggested to take him into a clinic, if I didn't knew his mother would do everything to keep him with her. I think she's the main part of the problem. To solve all the things I said about him, I think we should get him out of his mother's arms. You'll see how fast he'll learn to have faith in himself, instead of in others.

I wish I didn't make that joke. Because when I said 'shoot him', I saw something in his eyes… it disappeared almost immediately, but I saw it, that look of: hey, that's right, I could do that. And for one moment, I believed him to be able to do such a thing. Then the look on his face turned normal again, and I reminded myself this was Grub Kelp.

But, as we all know, desperate needs call for desperate deeds. And he looked desperate enough to do something really stupid. I've just blamed his mother for treating him like a baby, but I hope she can hold him back, or else, it would not be a surprise for me if he does what I (stupid, stupid, _stupidly enough_) told him to do.

* * *

**Chapter 5 will be up ASAP**

* * *


	5. Ash Vein

**AN: So, chapter 5 again. I found the first half somewhere on my computer, and I managed to reconstruct the other part. It's probably not exactly the way it was, but it's as good as I could make it. Please leave a review!**

* * *

**5. Ash Vein**

You are not going to believe this.

Grub Kelp is standing here, in Police Plaza lobby, with a softnose in his hands, and he is aiming at his brother. Yes, you heard it right: a softnose.

You can tell by the look on his face that the commander isn't getting it. I don't get it either. The only thing I know is this:

Grub Kelp came in about five minutes ago, holding that softnose and yelling he wanted to see his brother. So, the commander walks in, asking what's all that noise about, and then Grub starts to scream even louder, something about love, and Holly and his own brother betraying him and that now it's time for everyone to stop ignoring him, and so on. Rubbish.

The commander asked him where he got the softnose.

Grub said he'd kept it as a souvenir from the B'wa Kell revolution.

At that point, the commander started to laugh, just like everybody else. Because, come on, that gun was at least six years old; no way that thing was going to hurt somebody.

You could see Grub's face growing red, and from red to purple. So it wasn't really a surprise to hear somebody calling: "Hey, Beetroot's back! Beetroot, watch out for your heart!" This caused another storm of laughter.

The commander grinned. "No, Grub," I could hear him say, "we talked about this before. That gun is not going to help you. Now, put it away, before I get angry."

For a moment, I thought Grub was going to explode. Really. His eyes widened with anger, and he held the gun so tight, I was afraid he would break it. He opened his mouth, probably to start screaming again, but then, something really scary happened.

He calmed down.

He calmed down, and turned around, looking for the elf who called him Beetroot. And then… I still can't believe it, but he really did. He pulled the trigger.

That's right, he shot him. Grub Kelp shot another elf. Thank the gods he didn't kill him. It was just a graze, but apparently, the softnose was still working well. The face of the commander grew pale. We all fell silent. This was not the Grub we knew. This Grub wanted something, and he was prepared to do everything to get it. Not a sissy anymore.

The commander asked: "What do you want, Grub?"

Grub smirked. "You know what I want. I want you to break up with her."

He has just said that, but I don't think there is anybody here who understands it. I mean, why would Grub want his brother to break up? All right, there is a reason, but it's not the reason I would think of when I saw him. But, on the other hand, he just shot somebody with a softnose. It's just… he and Holly? I mean, Holly is one of the toughest elves in the LEP. Grub is her opposite, in every way. He's a sissy. A cry-baby, who hasn't completed one single mission successfully. If it wasn't for his brother, he would have been kicked out of the LEP years ago.

So, no wonder we all started laughing again. Well, not out loud, but I heard some muffled giggles, and I saw some remarkably blank faces. Grub didn't notice it. Instead, he said to his brother: "Well? What do you say? Will you break up?"

And that's where we are now.

Trouble is still staring at his little brother, not believing what he just asked. "No," he says, 'what do you think? Breaking up with Holly? Why should I?"

"I knew you weren't that smart," Grub hisses, "but I did hope you'd understand by now. I love her. And if you don't say I can have her in the next ten seconds, I'm going to blast your head off. And I'm serious."

He _is_ serious. I feel it in my guts, as certain as sunrise on earth, that within now and twenty seconds, someone is about to get hurt. I'm just not sure who it is.

"All right, Grub, that's enough." Trouble is losing his patience now. "Get rid of that gun and go home. You won't get Holly; she's already taken. If not willingly, then unwillingly, but this crap has to end."

He is scared. Believe me, I know Trouble Kelp good enough to be sure of it. He must have felt it too.

Grub doesn't move. "I won't go. Not before I get what I want."

The commander gives me and some other officers a sign to overpower him, but Grub spins around with the softnose, and we all back away. I'm ashamed to say it, but that is what we do. After all, none of us has the weapons or the protection to take it up to a softnose. And none of us is willing to get hurt, or even killed. You may laugh, but if you saw Grub's face right now, you wouldn't do it so easily.

The commander looks worried. Now he gives me a sign to push the emergency button. Surely a dozen well-armed, trained-for-dangerous-hostage-situations gnomes can handle this. Plus, the noise of the alarm bells might scare Grub away.

But before I can even move, the elf where it's all about enters the lobby. Holly Short, and she looks quite angry when she sees what's happening. "What in Frond's name is happening here?" she asks, both irritated and anxious. "Grub? What are you…"

**O GODS, GRUB PLEASE NO DON'T HOLLY GODS NO PLEASE NOOOOO!!!!! **

* * *

Whooo, cliffhanger! Don't worry, next chapter will be up by wednesday (not tomorrow, that would be too soon. Yes, I'm a mean person)


	6. Ash Vein part 2

**AN: As promised, an update by wednesday. It's actually a part of chapter 5, but I remembered it only when that chapter was already uploaded. So I thought, why not make an entire new chapter out of it? **

**Anyway, here it is. Have fun, enjoy, and pleas don't flame me for it's sadness. Or shortness.**

* * *

**Ash Vein (part 2)**

He shot her.

That's right. Grub Kelp shot Holly Short.

This is what happened:

Grub was threatening Trouble with a softnose. Holly entered, and asked what was going on.

Grub turned around, and somehow, he pulled the trigger. The softnose hit her straight in her eye.

Before anyone could move, she collapsed.

The faint 'thud' of her body crashing on the floor broke the spell. Grub started wailing, female officers started screaming and others started cursing, shouting or calling for warlocks. In all the commotion, Trouble was the only one silent.

He paid no attention to anyone. He just sat there, next to her, pale as a ghost, trembling from head to toes. The way he looked at her… My heart broke for him.

I wanted to cry, shout, yell or whatever, if it would have made any difference. Since it wouldn't, I took control over the situation. I sent everybody out, except for Trouble, of course. I gave order to detain Grub and to call the warlocks.

The warlocks came in, tried to heal Holly, and failed.

They tried again. They failed.

At that point, Trouble lost it. As Holly was rushed into an ambulance and of to the hospital, tears started to stream down. Or rather, break loose. His whole body shook with heavy sobs. I wanted to comfort him, to wrap my arm around him and tell him she would be all right, but I couldn't. How could I assure him of something, while I am not sure myself?

Instead, I tried to calm him. This may sound the same, but believe me, here in the LEP we know the difference.

It took a while, but eventually, Trouble now becomes quiet. Taking a deep breath, he says: 'Three weeks.'

I know. Holly's only been back for three weeks.

'Three godsgiven weeks,' he repeated. 'And then she's gone again.'

I shook my head. Told him she wasn't dead yet.

'I know. But you haven't seen her, Ash.' He suddenly sounded like an old man.

'Trouble, you have to go to the hospital. If she is healed, then you should be there for her,' I say. I know it's way to hopeful, but I refuse to think Holly might be dying.

'If,' he says, bitterly. 'Yeah, if. And what if she isn't?'

I swallow hard. 'Then you should be there too. Tell her family what happened. And…and to say…say goodbye.'

That's done it. I close my eyes to fight the tears back. Crying won't do any good now. I manage to keep my voice steady, as I say: 'But she's tough, Trouble. If there is any chance for her, she'll take it. You know that. So please, don't lose hope before she's actually gone.'

'I know she's tough,' he whispers. 'I just hope she's tough enough.'

* * *

**AN: ah, poor Trouble. I really felt sorry for him, but hey... an author has to do, what an author has to do, right? Next update will be on... well, let's see, Friday? I guess. See you then!**


	7. Grub Kelp 3

**AN: Yay, made it again in time! Well, here you go, chapter 7 again! Enjoy!**

* * *

**7. Grub Kelp (3)**

It's not fair.

Everyone thinks it's my fault, and it's not.

It's all their own fault. Not mine. Argon told me to shoot, it was not my idea, Argon told me, you know. And I also gave Trouble a fair chance. He could have done what I said, right? And if Holly hadn't turned up so suddenly, I wouldn't have turned around, you know. So, in fact, it's her own fault I shot her. Accidentally, of course. That shot was completely accidental, I didn't mean for it to happen. Of course not, because I love her, you know. That proves I didn't shoot her on purpose. And it's not my fault.

But why can't anything I try for once turn out good? All I can do is screw things, especially important things. I tried to separate Holly and Trouble, and now I killed her. She's gone. Now I'll never get to confess my love for her, and I'll never see her again. Now I've lost her forever, because my big brother didn't do what I wanted. If he'd done what I said, she would still be alive. So, actually, it's his fault too. But will you believe he blames it all on me? Because he does, you know. Chix told me that. Said 'he was probably going to kick me out of the LEP himself'.

I really want to cry right now, you know. I mean, I killed my own lover, Trubbie hates me now, I will lose my job and get a criminal record, and Cahartez just passed by to tell me he will judge this case personally. And he's not a nice gnome, you know, so I fear he might send me to the Deeps or Howler's Peak or….

_*panics*_

They've called mommy, too.

She came in here about fifteen minutes ago, screaming and wailing so loud I had to put my hands over my ears. I almost got a seizure from the noise she was making. I already told you, I'm a very sensitive person, and I can't stand loud noises or too much stress. And I've had my share of stress for today. Or rather, this year. Anyway. I have seen my mommy angry before, but I've never seen her mad at me. Well, all right, one time then, when I didn't want Trouble to come over for dinner. But she's always protecting me from others, you know. She never says something was my fault (not that it was, but hey, it's nice to hear your mother agrees with you, you know). When others are scaring me, she's the one who protects me.

Now she didn't protect me. I thought she'd understand me, I thought she'd be on my side. You know, I already said it's not my fault, so how could she be angry at me?

But she was. And she was angrier then I've ever seen her before.

But she didn't protect me now. In fact, she let me… she did… she…

She…

_*panics again*_

_At this point, the __Author steps in._

Well, all right. Since Grub is now so hysteric it's impossible for him to tell what he feels, I'll do it for him.

Can you see him? He's sitting there, in the corner of his cell, his arms folded around his knees. He hides his head between his arms, so he looks like a bumpy bag with the colours of a LEP-suit. Only his back is visible, along with his shaking shoulders. He's crying. Just like he has done for the last hour.

This was not what he meant to do. He just wanted to force Trouble to do what he wanted, just for once in his life. Just for once, he wanted to be stronger than his big brother. And he screwed it. I can feel why he's panicking now. Cahartez is not the easiest to deal with, and his mother… she completely let him down. The worst thing the officers could think of on that moment, was calling her. It was cruel, really. She screamed a lot, both from anger and panic, but the things that were understandable spoke for themselves. Phrases like 'not my baby anymore' 'I don't love you' and 'you're the disgrace of the family'… well, do I need to say more?

He's completely broken down. A warlock has visited him, trying to calm him, but failed. He's so depressed now, he doesn't see or hear anything happening around him. He locked himself in his own little world, where he really loves Holly, and she loves him, where he's completely innocent to everything and where his mother still loves him. The warlock has made this conclusion after his short talk:

_I don't know if he's going to be all right again. He completely lost himself. Or better to say, he lost his feeling with reality. __The fact that he still finds himself innocent is particularly bothering me. I suggest we don't punish this guy, but send him to a psychological clinic. At the moment, he can't be put responsible for what he's done. _

Poor guy. Poor, stupid, childish guy.

* * *

**AN: Well, which chapter to upload next? I have two options. One: Trouble waiting in the hospital, or Two: the end of the story. I'll have to make up my mind about that (and finish a lot of school work in the mean time) so next chapter will be up by next friday. Might be sooner, but please don't count on it. **


End file.
